Mallory/AHS
| aliases = Mallory | continuity = American Horror Story | image = | notability = Main character | type = Witch; Personal assistant | race = Human | gender = Female | base of operations = Outpost Three | associations = Miss Robichaux's Academy | known relatives = | status = Formerly deceased | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The End" | final appearance = | actor = Billie Lourd | voice actor = }} Mallory is a fictional personal assistant & witch and a central character featured on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. Played by actress Billie Lourd, she appeared in the season eight storyline, "Apocalypse". Biography Mallory was a young woman who was a witch. She became a student at Miss Robichaux's Academy in New Orleans, Louisiana in the years following Cordelia Goode's ascendancy to the position of Supreme. Mallory's abilities impress Cordelia and Zoe Benson when she turns the petals of a flower into butterflies and Myrtle Snow is impressed when Mallory manages to revive a dead deer and heal its wounds while on a trip. After Michael Langdon murders most of the coven except for Cordelia, Mallory, Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Madison Montgomery, Misty Day (who had left previously with Stevie Nicks) and Myrtle, Mallory undergoes a time travel spell in order to save Anastasia Romanov, who was revealed to be a witch. Though Mallory does travel back in time, she is too weak to stay there for long and save Anastasia but the witches are now hopeful because she managed to complete the spell and survive. Along with Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt and Dinah Stevens, Mallory underwent an identity spell wherein her consciousness was submerged and a new identity took its place; an identity that was unaware of her knowledge of witchcraft. American Horror Story: Apocalypse, "Could It Be... Satan?" (10-3-18). Directed by Sheree Folkson. Written by Tim Minear. By 2019, Mallory was living in Los Angeles, California, where she worked as the personal assistant to Cocco, who was an obnoxious self-absorbed social media celebrity. Around the month of May or June an emergency text alert went out, warning Los Angelinos of a pending nuclear attack. Coco's parents arranged for a private plane at Santa Monica Airport that could help them evacuate the city. Coco and Mallory took the plane, along with Coco's hairstylist, Mister Gallant, and his grandmother, the aging starlet Evie Gallant. The group ended up at Outpost Three, which was a fallout shelter designed by a group known as The Cooperative. The administration running the outpost employed a caste system between the elite (The Purples) and the worker class (The Greys). Mallory became a Grey and continued to service Coco, who was a Purple. American Horror Story: Apocalypse, "The End" (9-12-18). Directed by Bradley Buecker. Written by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. Eighteen months into their exile, Michael, now an official for The Cooperative came to Outpost Three to inform everyone that this was the last remaining outpost that has not yet fallen prey to marauding mutants and monsters, but it was only a matter of time, before it too would be compromised. A select few were going to be chosen to accompany him to a secret Sanctuary, which he said was impregnable and stocked with enough food and resources to last a decade. Mallory knew that she was not going to be one of the chosen. For those being left behind, Langdon offered them suicide pills as an alternative to being ravaged by marauding radioactive cannibals. American Horror Story: Apocalypse, "The Morning After" (9-19-18). Directed by Jennifer Lynch. Written by James Wong. A short time later, Michael conducted a personal interview with Mallory. He was attempting to suss out the dark nature of her character, which she claimed didn't exist. He didn't believe her though, and continued to poke and prod at her psychologically, putting Mallory on edge. She resisted him, and instinctively called upon her repressed magical abilities and threw Langdon against a wall. On October 30th, 2021, the site leader of Outpost Three, Wilhemina Venable, hosted a Halloween party, which included a masquerade ball and a game of bobbing for apples. All of the survivors, Purple and Grey alike, participated in the affair. What they didn't know was that Venable and her trusted lieutenant Miriam Mead had poisoned all of the apples. Their plan was to kill everyone at the outpost, including Langdon, and then make their way to the secret sanctuary on their own. Every person who took a bite of an apple, including Mallory, began going into convulsions and ultimately died. At the moment of their deaths, the witches Cordelia Goode, Myrtle Snow, and Madison Montgomery arrived at Outpost Three. Cordelia cast a spell that brought Coco, Mallory, and another witch named Dinah Stevens back from the dead. American Horror Story: Apocalypse, "Forbidden Fruit" (9-26-18). Directed by Loni Peristere. Written by Manny Coto. Abilities * Pyrokinesis: Before awakening from the spell that made her forget who she was, she called upon her innate pyrokinetic talents to enlarge existing flames in a fireplace at Outpost Three. * Telekinesis: When her consciousness was still submerged by an identity spell, Mallory managed to call upon her mystical aptitude of mind over matter to physically repel Michael Langdon who was frightening her. Notes & Trivia * * Actress Billie Lourd also played Winter Anderson in the season seven storyline, "Cult". * Actress Billie Lourd is the daughter of late Star Wars actress Carrie Fisher. Lourd appeared with her mother in the films Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens and Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. * Actress Billie Lourd is also known for playing the part of Chanel #3 in the FOX Network television series Scream Queens. Appearances # American Horror Story: The End # American Horror Story: The Morning After # American Horror Story: Forbidden Fruit # American Horror Story: Could It Be... Satan? See also External Links References